A Rainy Day Promise
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: Cloud and Tifa enjoy a picnic with a slight surprise. Look for the predecessor Winter Night and next part Wedding Day.


Tifa Lockhart sat in an armchair, her legs curled up underneath her, reading a book. The sun's rays illuminated  
the living area. The sounds of birds chirping at the windows brought a smile to her lips. The door swung open   
making Tifa look up from her book. Cloud Strife stood in the doorway a big lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Cloud," Tifa greeted him.  
  
"Have you eaten lunch yet," Cloud asked.  
  
What a strange question Tifa thought until she saw what hung from his arm. "Not yet," she told him.  
  
"Great," he said adjusting the picnic basket. He strode across the room and took her hand pulling her out of  
the chair.  
  
"Let me put my shoes on," Tifa said. Cloud let her go long enough to pull her shoes on, then grabbed her hand  
again.   
  
"Where are we going," Tifa asked as Cloud led her away from Kalm. "Just a little further," he said walking briskly.   
Tifa trudged behind him looking around at the scenery. Cloud suddenly stopped and Tifa ran into his back. "Were here," he exclaimed.  
  
Tifa peered over his shoulder spotting a huge field of wild flowers. "It's beautiful," she said picking a flower. Cloud   
took the flower from her hand and placed it behind her ear. "Pretty," he stated standing back to admire her.  
  
Why does he always have a way of making me blush Tifa thought, her cheeks flashing crimson. There was a   
small clearing and Cloud laid the blanket down. Tifa sat down silently and Cloud began to unload food. "How   
many people are you expecting to feed? The whole Shinra army," she joked.  
  
He looked over all the food and shrugged. "This is the first picnic I've ever been on." Tifa smiled and dug a strawberry  
out of a bowl of fruits.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Cloud commented grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Lets."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think it's going to rain," Tifa commented as Cloud packed up the food. Sure enough thunder boomed overhead   
and the winds began to howl. "Everything was going perfectly," Cloud muttered as drops of rain hit his face.  
  
The simple drizzle turned into a flow blown storm within seconds. It drenched them both instantly as the sun   
disappeared behind the gray clouds. "I love the rain, "Tifa giggled running through the field of flowers. The   
rain licked at her face as she ran. This would never have happened if it wasn't for that night in the snow she   
thought turning to face him. Cloud's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words. The wind dragged   
them away the instant they left his mouth. "What?"  
  
Hw motioned her closer and she walked towards him. As she walked back to him the wind caught the flower   
behind her ear and snatched the treasure with a howl. She reached him as lighting cut paths through the sky.  
  
"Will you marry me," Cloud yelled to be heard over the wind and thunder.  
  
"What," Tifa yelled back still unable to her him. He held up his hand, telling her not to go anywhere as he dug   
in his pocket. What are you doing Strife she wondered watching him? His hand emerged from his pocket a   
diamond rind clutched in his fingers. She froze and for a moment forgot how to breathe.  
  
"Will you marry me," he asked as the wind died down. She could only manage a nod as tears streamed down   
her cheeks. He took her left hand in his slipping the rind onto her fourth finger. She fell into his arms and he   
held her close.  
  
"I love you Tifa," Cloud told her as the rail halted.  
  
"I love you," Tifa said as small rays of sun peeked through the clouds.  
  
"To forever and beyond," he whispered his lips descending onto hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Authors Note: Yes, yes I'm back. Back at what I do worse...romance. I can't write romance. All righty then this  
is kinda like a sequal to Winter Night. Not really, but hey if you read that one you will understand the whole snow  
reference. There will be 4 parts to this whole Cloud/Tifa story thing I'm writing. The next part will hopefully be  
finished soon. Cloud's last line is a major hint for the last part. Once you read that, hopefully you will get it...I do  
but only because I know what it will be about, cause I am the all powerfull author of this story! If you think I should  
put it by the chapter thing just tell me and I will. Thanks for reading *insert disclaimer here* Please review! 


End file.
